Dark Times
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Harry Potter is the Prince of Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy is the Prince of Slytherin. These two have been bounded to each other since birth due to a prophecy. But not everything goes as planned, thanks to Tom Riddle and his obession with Harry. Slash
1. Prologue

Dark Times 

 Prologue 

         In the east of the world, there were 4 great castles.  Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor and Slytherin in the center, separated by a few acres.  The other two kingdoms were surrounding them, marking the great importance of the future bind between the two Princes of Gryffindor and Slytherin.  These great kingdoms got along famously, until a man named Tom Riddle, broke away from the Slytherin Court.  Staking his claim on the young Prince of Gryffindor.

     The King of Slytherin wanted nothing to do with Tom, knowing that he had an obsession with the Prince of Slytherin's bind mate.  Tom was furious, as were his parents.  His parents didn't like what they're son was doing, but because he was their only child, they moved from the inner circle of the Slytherin Court.  The Riddles' built their own castle on the brink of the kingdom, far from the other Castles.

  The King and Queen of Gryffindor were paranoid of their son and appointed guards everywhere for his safety.  One day Tom came to the Gryffindor Castle and told the King and Queen that he demanded to be bound to their son, but they declined.  Not telling him that they're son was already bounded.  Tom tried to use his ancient powers; in destroying the family that tried to keep The Gryffindor Prince away from him, but Gryffindor Castle were protected by the Powerful Sorcerer, Albus Dumbledore.  Tom was angry and left, promising to come again while the Prince was in his 16th year. 

    When the King and Queen of Slytherin found out about the failed attack, they appointed their son's closest friends to make sure that he realized his feelings for the Prince of Gryffindor, making sure that they're relationship was already in motion by the time he was 16.  The King and Queen of Gryffindor, strengthened the protection spells around their son, so if he was ever kidnapped, he would not be harmed or forced to bind.

   So the two greatest kingdoms lived in bliss, awaiting the future merging of Gryffindor and Slytherin, not knowing that a few miles away Tom Riddle planned to change their arrangement, One way or another. 

  And this is where our story, begins…


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Dark Times 

Chapter 1

The Beginning 

*****~~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~ 

      Harry Potter walked the grounds surrounded the Gryffindor Castle.  He was so glad that it was the official start of the weekend, which meant he didn't have to wear his "Higher Then Thou" robes, and he could wear a pair of jeans and a shirt with sneakers.  How he missed sneakers throughout the week.  It was Saturday mourning, around 10, the sun beaming down on him as he walked lazily through the fields.  He ventured toward the lake and sat down at his favorite spot. 

     He breathed in the fresh air and smiled at the peace that was surrounding him.  He didn't have to worry about being kidnapped, or fighting Princesses off of him.  He sometimes wondered if they were completely stupid.  Didn't he make it clear that he was gay?  But then again, so had Draco and he still had girls surrounded him wherever he went.

  "Harry!"  A male voice called from behind him.  He stood and turned to see his two best friends.  Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  They knew each other since they were babies, and when they grew up, their friendship never wavered.

  "Hey guys!"  Harry replied with a big smile gracing his handsome face.  The wind blew soft torrents of air through his mass of black hair, that completely had a mind of it's own. 

   "You are looking good without those glasses Harry.  Thank god you finally asked Poppy to fix your eyesight."  Hermione said giving her best friend a hug.  He hugged her back and pulled Ron into it so they were all hugging each other.

  "Thanks, 'Mione.  What time is Draco coming?"  Harry asked as he let go of his friends and blew his fringes out of his face. 

   "Um, your mother actually asked us to get you.  It seems that they have arrived before schedule.  You know how Draco is always eager to start of the weekend."  Ron said with a small smile and a wink to Hermione who snorted and nodded her head.

   Harry raised an eyebrow at his friends' antics but decided to dismiss it.  "Come on, I want to see Draco, I have talked to him for the whole week, can you believe that?"  Harry said walking a little too fast towards the Castle. 

    "Told you that it's starting.  I give them 3 more weeks, and they will officially be a couple."  Hermione whispered to Ron.  Ron rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

  "Yeah I guess so.  Wait till we tell Queen Lily and King James."  Ron said.  They smiled and ran to catch up with their friend.

  When they arrived in the Castle, past the guards, and walked down the long corridors till they got to the "Meeting Room", Harry all but ran into the room, his face in a bright smile that lit up his face.

  Draco was sitting down in a chair, talking to Harry's mother, when the door opened and Harry came in.  Draco smiled at his friend and stood up. 

  "Hey Harry!"  Draco said, grinning also.  Harry fake scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

  "I don't see you for a week, and the only thing you have to say for yourself is 'Hey Harry'?  Nice to know I was missed."  Harry replied jokingly.  Draco snorted but walked over to Harry and threw his arms around the slightly shorter boy.  Harry hugged him back and it was a few seconds before either of them parted.

   "Hello Harry!  How was your lessons this week?"  King Lucius said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulders.

  "Oh, it's going great sir.  Soon I might be able to beat Draco."  Harry said with a smile at the taller and older man.  Draco snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

  "Harry, why don't you and your friends go to your room, and talk?"  Harry looked at his Father with a raised eyebrow and cocked his head.

  "Something you're not telling me Father?"  Harry questioned, noticing the way his Father averted eye contact.

  "Of course not Harry.  But wouldn't you like to show your friends the new shipment of pranks from your godfather?" 

  Harry knew his Father was keeping something from him, but he played the good little son, and nodded his head with a smile.  "Sure.  Come on guys."  He walked out of the room, and his friends followed.

  When they finally got to his room Harry was scowling.  "Harry, you know your Father will eventually tell you what's wrong."  Ron pointed out as he spotted the big box sitting on a table.  He picked it up and sat on Harry's bed, opening the box while Hermione helped and Draco watched Harry pace.

  "But I already know what he's trying to keep from me.  It's ridiculous really, I mean, Tom Riddle wants me and him to wed, so he can have more power over the lands."  Harry replied, as he stopped pacing and leaned against the fireplace stationed at the wall facing his bed.

  "Tom Riddle?  He wants to marry you?  Over my dead body."  Draco muttered.  The last part was whispered but Hermione and Draco heard it anyway.

    "Yeah.  I overheard them talking about it.  It appears that he has been trying to persuade my parents since I was 13."  Harry said.  He shook his head and gave a small smile.  "But forget all of that, I want to hear what you have been up to for the past week Draco."

  Draco smiled as he noticed Ron and Hermione purposely occupying themselves with the box full of pranks, laughing quietly to themselves so Harry and himself could have an uninterrupted talk.  He rolled his eyes and them playfully when the looked up at him, and then he turned his attention to Harry.

  "Well, let's see, I saw Susan Bones on Monday, that girl was all over me…." 

  Harry scowled at that but let Draco continue his story, slowly in his head he was plotting ways to prank the living daylights out of Susan.

*****~~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  

       "What are we going to do about this James?"  Narcissa Malfoy asked.

  "I have no idea Cissa.  But we have to make sure that Tom stops trying to court Harry.  Harry is already promised to Draco, we all know that."  James replied, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

   "What we need to do is make sure that Draco and Harry get together soon.  Harry's already 16 and Draco is turning 17 in another month.  I would like that to be our deadline for this."  Lucius said with a sigh.

  "According to Ron and Hermione, Harry has been noticing his crush on Draco.  They said that he is always eager to see him, and when he shows up there is always a huge smile on his face. We saw what happened when he came in here a half hour ago."  Lily said with a small smile on her face as she thought of how her son looked when he saw Draco.

  "Pansy and Blaise have also reported that Draco talks about Harry non stop.  Draco already senses that Harry was promised to him, but we already knew that he liked him.  They were meant for each other, that's why they were bound to each other from the beginning.  Sybil had her prophecy when we were pregnant."  Narcissa said as she looked at her friend.

  "So by Draco's birthday they should be together.  But that still doesn't solve the problem about Tom.  He has an obsession with Harry.  No doubt he will try something."  James said with a scowl on his face as he stared into the blazing fire in the fireplace. 

  "Well how about we have Albus come?  I'm sure he can give us some insight on Riddle.  Since he is a high Wizard, maybe he can put some protective spells on Harry.  Draco too, being that when we tell Riddle about their bind, it won't be too pretty.  He might try and get rid of Draco." Lucius suggested.

  "That could work.  But knowing how busy and well-needed Albus is, it might take a few months before he can get over here.  He has a lot of things to do."  Lily replied. 

   "Yeah but it just might work.  As long as we have the protective shields, the better everything is for us.  Now how about we call Ron and Hermione away from Harry and Draco and leave them alone for a while?"  Narcissa asked with a gleam in her ice blue eyes. 

   "I like the way you think Cissa.  I like the way you think."  James replied with a smile as he stood and motioned for the others to do so too.

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~ 

       "Master, you called me?"  Peter Pettigrew called to Tom Riddle who was sitting in his Throne room in the Riddle Castle.

  "Peter, I want you to tell the guards and carriages to be ready tomorrow.  I plan to visit Gryffindor, and try and win claim on my soon to be husband.  I refuse to let anyone get in my way of claiming Prince Harry Potter, for myself."  Tom explained, crossing his legs and glaring at the man in front of him.

  "Yes sir.  I will make sure that you have your desired items ready by tomorrow."

  "That will be enough Peter, you may go."  Peter left the Throne room, and Tom smiled evilly.  He got up and swept through the Castle, heading to his room, glaring at the maids and guards that he passed.  Once he made it to his room he opened up the secret compartment in his closet behind his robes. 

   He smiled as the lights in the compartment automatically switched on and he gazed at the pictures gracing his walls; All pictures of his beautiful one.  His desired. 

   Pictures of Harry Potter when he was a child, to when he turned 12, to pictures of him at his 14th birthday party; Pictures of him by the lake, pictures of him with his friends.  Tom sneered as he looked at the blonde haired Prince from Slytherin, looking at **his**Harry with a look of love, and longing.

  "Over my dead body Prince Draco.  I have staked claim on Harry, you will not ever touch him intimately."  Tom sneered.  He traced one picture of Harry sleeping in his room, and he closed his compartment.  He had to be ready for tomorrow, where he will meet his one and only.

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~   

   Draco watched as Harry was slightly dosing off on the bed that they were lying on.  They had been talking for about an hour, alone in Harry's bedroom, because Ron and Hermione were needed for something.  Draco sensed that it was because they had t work on bringing their relationship to the next level, and he knew it would be the hardest part.  Wondering if Harry felt the same way about him.  He traced Harry's cheekbones and smiled as Harry moved closer to the touch as he slept.  Draco placed a ghost of a kiss on the raven-haired boy's lips, and soon he too fell into a deep slumber.  Not knowing that Harry noticed the kiss, and was inwardly smiling as he moved closer to his friend's body and drifted back off to sleep. 

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~ 

  A/N:  How did you guys like this chapter?  Or this story in General?  Please give me feedback; I'm working hard on this one, trying to give a new angle to the Harry Potter loves Draco Malfoy stories.  Hope you guys liked it, please review, PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2 Darkness Forms

Dark Times 

Chapter 2 

Darkness Forms 

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  

    Draco woke up and groaned.  His head was killing him and the sun was making it no better.  He had hurt himself after leaving Harry's Castle the day before, stumbling on a loose bolder and hitting his head.  Yeah, it sometimes sucked being a Prince.

     "Master Draco, you need to get up, Severus needs to take care of your wounds."  A servant named Winky told him.  Draco rolled his eyes and nodded his head to her.

  "I'm up, I'm up."  He replied sitting up and groaning as the movement made his vision swim. "Shit!"  He swore, as he shook his head.

  "Now Draco is that anyway for a Prince to talk?"  Severus replied, striding into the room, his robes billowing behind him.

     Draco smiled up at his healer, and Potions Master extraordinaire.  "Whatever Sev, there is no one here to hear me."  Draco said as he let the Potions Master hand him a vial with a greenish blue substance in it.

    "I'm sure your friend Potter wouldn't like that.  Drink the potion, it will help the swelling go down and it will stop making you feel like you are looking at the world through a fishbowl."

     "Harry doesn't care what I say.  It's Hermione I have to watch out for.  But anyway, I'm going over there to see Harry, alone.  Make sure you tell Father and Mother that I don't need their supervision since Gryffindor Castle is only 15 minutes away."  Draco said as he sat up, feeling better thanks to the potion.  

  Severus rolled his eyes at the youth and waved his hand.  "Yeah of course.  You want to see your lover alone."  

  Draco rounded on him, jaw clenched, eyes ablaze.  "He's not my lover!"  

  Severus fought off the smirk that almost made itself visible on his face.  "But you want him to be."

  Draco took a deep breath and sat back down on his bed in a huff.  "Well of course I do.  I mean he's Harry.  He's nice, and funny, he's always sticking up for people, he's selfless, and he likes making people happy.  What's not to like; or better yet, love?" 

  Severus smirked this time and nodded his head in understanding.  "Yes, well why don't you tell him that you feel this way?" 

  "Because I'm afraid he might not feel the same.  And if I tell him, and he just wants to be my friend, what will that be like?  It would ruin our friendship, and I don't want that."

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  

   "…And he would never want to be around me anymore if I make a jackass out of myself by telling him that we should take our relationship to another level."  Harry said as he looked at his best friends with sad eyes. 

  "Watch your language Harry, and I'm sure he wouldn't do that.  How do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"  Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. 

  "Because, it would be too easy.  And also, I'm sure he only feels like I'm a brother to him.  Out of all the guys out there, why would he want to be with me?"  

  "Harry, didn't you say that he kissed you?  That's proof that he likes you!"  Ron pointed out.

  Harry shook his head.  "No.  It was more like a soft feel, but not a kiss.  It was probably the same thing 'Mione does to me when she thinks I'm asleep, just that instead of on my forehead he did it on my lips. Perfectly logical."  Harry replied, even though he didn't believe that himself.

  "That's ridiculous.  Harry you need to talk to him.  Just you two, alone, talking about how you guys feel, and about your relationship."  Hermione replied.

  "And what if he tells me he doesn't feel that way for me?  Then what?"

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  

    "I'm sure that he won't feel that way.  And if you think he will, maybe he will go for the whole 'friends with benefits' thing."  Severus replied with a small laugh.  Draco rolled his eyes at the Potions Master and got up once again, getting his stuff together for his shower.

  "Yeah well, we'll just have to wait and see I'm afraid.  I got to hurry, I want to get there in the next hour."  Draco vanished into the bathroom, and Severus gathered his equipment and strode out the room, intent on telling the King and Queen about the progress of the relationship.

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~ 

    "The carriages are ready Master Tom."  Peter said to him.  Tom smiled and nodded his head.

  "I'll be there in a few minutes."  Tom replied, dismissing his servant.  Peter left and Tom turned back to his mirror.  He looked good and he knew that, now if only he could convince Prince Harry that, then maybe he had a chance with the green eyed Prince.

  Tom finished brushing his hair, and made his way out of the Castle.  His Mother and Father were in the study.  He told them he was leaving, and then the 19-year-old boy left the Castle, boarding the carriage, and headed off towards Gryffindor Castle.

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  

      "Master Harry, your Mother beckons for you."  A servant named Dobby said.  Harry smiled at his servant and nodded his head.

   "I'll be right there Dobby.  Is she in the Drawing Room?"  

  "Yes Sir."  

  "Thank you Dobby."  Dobby bowed and left Harry's bedroom.  Harry pulled on his shirt and left his bedchambers and headed downstairs to the Drawing Room.

  "Darling, please sit down."  His Mother said to him as he walked into the room.  He hugged his mother, kissed her on the cheek, and sat down across from her.

  "What's wrong Mother?"  Harry asked as he noticed the forlorn look in his Mother's eyes.

  "Well I wanted to inform you that Sybil is coming over here.  She wants to speak to you."  Lily replied, a slight frown on her beautiful face.

  "Sybil?  Why does she wish to speak with me?"  Harry asked as he quirked an eyebrow, deep in thought.

  "I don't know sweetie, she said something about having a terrible feeling and she wanted to speak to you about some things."  

  "Oh.  She didn't elaborate?"

  Lily got an amused look on her face at her son's question.  "You know how hard it is to get anything from Sybil.  But she is visiting tomorrow.  I just got her owl a few minutes ago."

   "Oh.  Well that's strange.  I don't see what she would want with me.  Oh well, Draco's coming over here today.  He should be here soon." 

  Lily smiled as her son's face broke into a smile at the thought of Draco.  Lily licked her lips and put a hand on her son's knee.  "Darling, do you like Draco?"

  Harry looked at his mother like she grew another head.  "Of course I do.  We've known each other since we were in diapers.  Why wouldn't I like him?"

  Lily chuckled and shook her head slightly, her fiery red hair shaking slightly.  "No, no, I meant do you _like_ him like him."

   "Like wanting to date him?"  Harry asked in a small voice, face flaming red from embarrassment.  Lily laughed hard at the sight and it took her a few minutes to calm herself down.

  "Yes Harry.  Like want to date him.  Do you?"  

  Harry looked down at the floor and nodded his head.  "Yes I do Mother, but I don't think it would be a good idea to tell him that."

  Lily nodded her head in understanding.  "You think that he won't feel the same way."  She said.  Harry looked up and nodded.  "Well, baby, the only way you will know for sure is if you ask him."   

  Before Harry could respond, Dobby walked in the room and bowed respectably.  "Your Highnesses, Prince Draco has just arrived." 

  Harry's face broke into a grin as he stood and helped his mother stand.  "Tell him I'm in the Drawing Room."  Harry said, Dobby nodded and left the room.

  "Are you going to talk to him?"  She asked her son.

  "I'll try to talk to him Mother.  Have you seen Father?"

  "Yes, he's writing a letter to someone in the Study.  He should be in there for another hour you know how your Father likes to write long letters."  Lily said with a chuckle.  Harry laughed as well as he nodded his head.

  "Yeah I know.  If you see Ron and Hermione around, could you tell them that Fred and George should come up to my room and look at the box Sirius sent me?"

  "Yes Darling, I'll let them know.  They might bring Ginny with them."  Lily responded.

  "Ginny doesn't still have that crush on me does she?"  Harry asked, wide eyed.

  "Of course she does.  You are too adorable for her to stop."  Draco's voice said from behind Harry.  

  Lily winked at him before he turned around and smiled at Draco.

   "What took you so long?"  Harry asked.

  "I had to get some things done.  Severus has to give me some pain away potions."

  "You poor dear, what happened?"  Lily asked, going into "Mother Mode" as Ron, Draco, and Harry called it.

  "Nothing, I just tripped on a loose boulder and banged my head."

  Harry snorted and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, not full stopping the laughing.  He tried biting the inside of his cheek, but when that didn't work, he dissolved into hysterical giggles, that made Draco glare at his friend.

  "Shut it you."  Draco growled.  Harry stopped laughing after a while and stood up, composing himself.  

  "Sorry, but really, is that any way for a Prince to show off his grace?  Honestly."  Harry said playfully rolling his eyes.  Draco strode into the room and hit Harry behind the head softly.

  "Hey!"  Harry cried out rubbing the back of his head, Draco smirked at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

  "Well that's what you get."

  Lily laughed at their antics and cleared her throat, getting their attention.  "You two should leave the Castle and get some fresh air, I'm going to see if your Father is finished."  And with that she swept out of the room.

  "You want to go outside?  I really just want to laze around and do nothing but if you want to…." Harry started, but stopped talking when he noticed Draco's eyes roaming over his body.  Harry flushed and looked to the other side of the room.

   Draco snapped out of his observation and looked at Harry's blushing face.  _Damn it!  He must have noticed me staring at him.  Way to be subtle Draco!  _He chastised himself.  He cleared his throat and Harry looked back over at him, avoiding eye contact.  "I actually have something to talk to you about.  How about we go out and sit by the lake?"  

  Harry nodded his head and they walked out of the Drawing Room and headed for the lake.  Harry smiled politely as he passed some of the guards, Draco just sneered when one of them let his eyes linger too long on Harry's body.  _Must be a rookie!  _Draco thought to himself as the guard paled and averted his eyes.  Draco smiled inwardly at his victory in scaring the guard that had been ogling his property.

  _Property?  You haven't even talked to him and you are already staking your claim on him?  Can anyone spell Protective?  _Draco thought.  

 "Earth to Drake, are you going to sit down?"  Harry's voice called out to him.  Draco snapped out of his reverie and noticed that they were at the lake, and Harry was sitting down watching him curiously.

   "Oh!  I was just thinking."  Draco replied as he sat down and took a deep breath.  Harry was staring at the lake as it glistened in the sun, smiling as the winds softly ruffled his hair, his eyes were closed and he was basking in the feel of nature.

  Draco watched him, in awe at how good his friend looked.  He took another deep breath and thought about how he was going to approach this subject with Harry.

  "You said you wanted to talk to me about something, right?  So what's up?"  Harry asked, eyes still closed, leaning against the tree behind him.

   Draco turned to Harry and after building up his courage he opened his mouth.  "Yeah, I have to talk to you about something important."

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  

   "We are here Master Tom."  Tom nodded his head at his servant and swept out of the carriage, walking purposely to the main gates.  The guards stopped him and asked for his name.  

  "I'm sure you recognize me."  Tom sneered.

   "Yes we do Mr. Riddle, but we want to know why you are visiting."  Said a guard.

  "Tell King and Queen Potter, that Tom Riddle has come to collect what's rightfully his." 

   "Hey Rick, who's this?"  A voice said.  Tom Riddle turned and saw a flash of red hair and two twins.

  "This is Tom Riddle, he is supposed to be collecting something from the King and Queen. Fred, George, do you know what it is?"  The guard asked.  

     The two twins paled as they realized it really was Tom Riddle.  "Holy shit!"  Fred cried and rushed off towards the castle like a 30-foot tall Dragon was after him. 

   "You go away.  The King and Queen will not give you what you desire.  Leave us alone!"  George cried.  Tom sneered at the red – head and poked him with his cane.

  "You, or anyone else, will not stand in my way." 

  "Tom, get away from here."  They heard the James call.  He and the Queen were striding forward, a few of their guards and some of the Weasley family, at their heels.

    "Well nice to see you finally came.  I would like to see my Prince."  Tom replied with a smirk.

  "He is not your Prince.  He will not be bounded to you so just go away."  Lily said to him, anger flashing on her lovely face.

  Tom narrowed his eyes at them and shook his head slightly.  "And why is that?  WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE HIM?" Tom yelled, face red from anger.

   "He has been bound since my wife was pregnant with him.  After he was born, he was bound to the Prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy.  You can not break this bind, and we will make sure you don't try."  James said looking pissed.

  "WHAT!!! You DARE bind MY Harry to that snot nosed BLONDE!!!!"  Tom roared.

  "Get away from here, or we will have to have out guards see you off the premises."

  Tom glared and raised his cane, fully prepared to blast away everyone that was standing before him. 

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~   

   "Harry I want to tell you that I have loved you for the longest.  I am attracted to you, and I just wondered if there was any way you could return those feelings."  Draco said as he watched for a reaction.  Harry's eyes sprang open as he stared at Draco.

  "I feel the same way, I was wondering how I was going to tell you."  He said in a low voice.

  "Really?"  Draco asked with a small smile.  Harry nodded his head and Draco leaned in close, giving him a hug.

  "So what does this mean?  Are we dating?"  Harry asked as they pulled back slightly and Draco looked at Harry's face, getting lost in the green emeralds of his eyes.  

  Harry was facing a similar reaction, staring deep in the stormy gray blue eyes of the boy that haunted his thoughts for years.  Subconsciously they brought their faces closer, eyes fluttering close, lips nearing each other when…. 

  "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE HIM?"  

  They jumped apart, startled by the yell.  "What was that?"  Harry asked looking around.

  "It sounded like it came from the main gates.  Maybe there's something going on, lets go check."  Harry nodded his head and they sprinted towards the front gates.  When they got there, they saw Harry's Mother and Father, the Weasleys', some of the Gryffindor Court, Guards, and a man, raising a cane.

  "Mother, Father, what's going on?"  Harry asked a confused look on his face as he looked around at the crowd of people.  Instantly the man with the cane looked over at Harry and smiled.

  "Harry!"  He called.  Harry looked at him, one eyebrow raised.  

  "Do I know you?"  Harry asked in a confused tone.

  "No.  But you will soon.  You look more beautiful then you do in the pictures."  He said taking a few steps forwards.

  Lily got in front of her son and glared at the man in front of her. "Tom, please go.  Harry is spoken for and I refuse to let you touch him, or try to ruin his life.  You can not have him, he is not yours, find someone else to obsess over, leave my son alone."  Lily said in a stern voice, power emitting from her words.

   Draco took Harry by the hand and started to lead him backwards.  "I think I should get Harry back to the castle."  Draco mumbled.  James nodded his head and Tom looked over at the blonde.

  "YOU!  You are the reason I can't have Harry!  He's MINE but yet he's promised to you!  Mark my Words Prince Malfoy, he won't be with you for long."  Tom threatened and walked away, getting into his carriage and leaving.  James looked over at his son whose eyes were wide with disbelief and confusion.

  "That was Tom Riddle?  The guy that's obsessed with me?"  Harry asked.  Lily took hold of her son and took him off towards the castle, James talked a little longer with the guards and the Court and then he walked over to Draco and clamped a hand on the young man's shoulder.

  "Draco, I need you to stay here for a little while.  I know you want to talk to Harry, but he needs to get some things explained to him.  In the meantime I want you to go to the Meeting Room, Ron and Hermione should already be there.  Ok?"

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  

   **"I CAN NOT BELIEVE HE'S BOUND TO THE SLYTHERIN ICE PRINE!!  HOW DARE LILY AND JAMES DO SUCH A THING?!!?"   **Tom yelled as he took another chair and threw it against the wall.  His Bedchambers were ruined, every bit of furniture broken.  He was too angry to care.  He was annoyed.  

   "Tom!  What are you doing?"  His father called, coming into the room and taking a slight breath at the sight.  "What is your problem?"  He asked his son.

  "Father, I need you to talk to my Great, Great, Great, Grandfather.  I need to ask him a favor."  Tom said as he tried to catch his breath.

  "Why would you want to talk to Salazar?"  His father asked, slightly suspicious.

  "Because, I need to ask him if he would help me gain some magical powers.  Sure I can do some ancient magic, but I want to do more." 

 "More?  MORE!  There is no way I am letting you do something so reckless.  What are you trying to do? Kill anyone in your way of getting to the Prince of Gryffindor?  Or are you going to kill of the Prince of Slytherin cause he and Harry are bound?"

  Tom glared at his Father.  "So what if I am?  What are you going to do about it?  I know how to kill a person with a few spells just fine.  What I need is more power, something that will allow me to take out a whole army if I wanted to."

 "NO!  You will not, I forbid you!"  His father yelled.  Tom's eyes flashed and he raised his hand.

  _"DETERUS RESEMTIOUS!"  _ Blinding red light came out of Tom's body and hit his father dead on.  His father screamed a loud-pitched scream, until the red ball consumed his body.  Then it was gone and his Father's body lay on the floor, eyes wide open, mouth opened in a silent scream.  

    "Goodbye Father."  Tom said with a sneer, smirking at his handiwork.

 "OH MY GOD!!"  Screamed a female voice.  Tom turned to see his mother, running into the room and draping her body over her husband.  She looked up at her son, eyes flashing.

  "How could you?  YOU BASTARD!"  

  _"DETERUS RESEMTIOUS!" _ Tom called.  His mother let out a blood-curdling scream, and then all was silent.  Tom smirked again and circled the dead bodies of his family.

  "Now, lets prop your bodies somewhere and go find Salazar, shall we?"  He smirked.  He left the Chambers first to talk to his guards to let them know that if they tried to tell anyone that he killed his parents that they would be next.  

   _Soon I'll have my Prince, and nothing will stop me from taking over the world._  Tom thought to himself gleefully.

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~ 

    Harry lay in his bed, thinking about everything that had happened yesterday.  His Mother had explained everything to him, and he was glad to know that Draco wasn't just saying he liked him because he had found out that they had been bound.  Harry looked up at the ceiling that had charms on it to make it reflect whatever mood he was in.  At the moment it had the night sky with a lot of twinkling stars.  Harry smirked as he got out of bed and decided to bring on the day.  He had to go to his Mother's room, where he would meet Sybil.  He wasn't too found of her, but being that she wanted to see him, he had to.

      By the time he was ready, he hurriedly walked through the castle till he got to his Parents' Bedchambers.  He knocked on the door, and walked in to see Sybil and his mother talking in the Living Space, where there was a table and a tray with scones and tea.  The room had chairs and couches and books on the tables.

     "Harry dear!"  Sybil said with a smile.  Harry smiled back as he gave his mother a hug and a kiss and repeated the ritual with Sybil.  He sat down on one of the couches and she looked over at him, slightly dazed.

     "Ah, yes I see what I knew I would.  Harry if you would hold out your palms." Sybil instructed.

     "Why?  I mean, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  Harry asked.  Lily watched from her seat, hoping not to interrupt.

      "I did.  I had a vision and I wanted to make sure it would come true, so I had to pay you a visit."

     "A vision about me?"  Harry asked.  Sybil nodded and he thought over what the vision could be about.

     "Can you please hold out your hands?"  Harry obeyed and she put her hands on his, gasping as soon as their palms made a connection.  

    Harry was slightly frightened and tried to move his palms away but a force made it hard, and he couldn't move while Sybil's eyes rolled to the back of her head.  She closed her eyes with a snap, and after a few more minutes of light moaning, she opened her eyes and stared at Harry.  Harry gasped, as her eyes were void, blank and empty looking.  

     "The Child of Light, is in great danger; He has been sought out by the Lord of Darkness. The Child of Light has a gift that is needed for dark purposes.  Only the Fire Breather can help the Child of Light from a life of misery and soon death at the hands of the Lord of Darkness.  16…19…17…4…. 12…. 5…8…"  

     With a giant force, their palms were pulled from each other and Harry stumbled back in his chair.  Sybil slumped to the floor and Harry got a searing hot headache.  

*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~****~~~~***~~~**~~*~  

A/N:  I am sorry if this chapter bored you guys.  Even though it was quite eventful.  The numbers have a meaning that you guys will find out later on in the story.  The next chapter will have some more Draco/Harry, and the plot will thicken.  I want to hear feedback from you guys out there reading this story, and I do appreciate constructive criticism, and I like long reviews.

  (  ::cough::hint::cough:: ) .  The next chapter will be up in the course of 2-3 days.  Maybe faster since I love writing, and I want you all to check out my other Harry/Draco fic, it's called Crimson Times.  And I would like you guys to put this on your Author Alert so you won't miss any chapters.  Just a suggestion, so see you in the next chapter, PEACE!


End file.
